Carmageddon: Zombies
by Dalek130 Not Really
Summary: This is a story about Carmageddon. A zombie outbreak has ravaged Beaver CountyWill Max Damage and the others survive the hoatde of zombies? Find out in this story.


**Hi, guys. I did not write this, but my friend did for English class. This story is just a prank, and I'm impersonating Dalek130, so please no hate guys. Thanks.**

Carmageddon: Zombies

One day in his car, Max Damage, was driving in Main Street. Then, he braked his car as the street light turned red. He saw the officer and waved to him. On the left lane right next to him was his friend Diana. She waved at him and said, "Good morning Max". Max smiled and watched the street light until it turned green. Then Diana asked, "Hey want to eat breakfast at-", "Diana look on your left side!" Screamed Max. Some green creatures approached her. They were in the shape like men but we're different. They seemed...dead. The officer shouted, "Zombies! Everyone run!". Diana closed her window like there was no tomorrow. Well there really wasn't a normal tomorrow, at least not for a while.

The CDC issued that all civilians to stay indoors until the virus is cured. That didn't help much and within two weeks the virus infected 60% percent of Beaver County. No one could leave in case they were carrying the disease. There seemed to be no hope left in this sad town. So Max and Diana were hiding in the false wall of his house. Above them were possibly three to five zombies. Diana said to Max,"We're running out of food and we must fight back or we'll turn into one of them!" Max replied,"You're right. This is my house and my town! So the two ripped pieces of wood off the wall and exited the false walled room. Two zombies came and the two survivors smacked the undead with the plank wood and minutes later they retrieved their hideout. The duo then grabbed their car keys from their jackets and went to the garage and took of the car covers. They hopped in their cars and sped off as soon as the garage door just had enough space to let them pass. They explored the town to look for any survivors in hiding. They looked for two and a half hours and still no found survivors. The sped off to the construction site of the Beaver County Hotel. There were bulldozers, cement mixers, dump trucks, and more. There was a man around age fifty inside one of the bulldozers. Max asked,"Who are you?!". The man replied,"The names Don, Don McCormick. I work here as a construction worker when the world was normal." Then Don asked,"Who are you two?" Diana said,"I am Diana and this is Max. We are trying to stop the zombie virus."

Don thought to her answer and decided to help Max Damage and Diana to stop the virus from spreading and to put an end to it. So the three got into their vehicles; Max got into his bright red car while Diana got into her sunshine yellow car. Then Don hopped into his bulldozer and they all sped off back to Diana's house. While passing by, all of them saw a Burger King and went inside. Since they were all hungry, they grabbed some Whoppers and continued their trip. Max asked to Diana and Don,"Is it wrong to steal during a zombie apocalypse?" Don replied,"It's not an apocalypse until we all give up. That is when we turn it into an apocalypse because there is still hope." The trio made it to the house and parked in the driveway. They all thought of ideas that could stop the invasion from spreading. Their idea was then formed two hours. They would drive to the CDC center which was 40 miles from where they were. So to stop zombies from hitting their cars which could serious motor issues, they attached barbed wire, pieces of shrapnel, and steak knives to their car. Don didn't need anything since he had a bulldozer and could just run over zombies without any damage to his vehicles. So they started the journey and drove off. For the first hour or so was dandy. Whenever a zombie came near any of the vehicles a sound of,"SPLAT" would follow. Don shouted to the two,"In this condition we'll be in the CDC center Min no time!" Of course as soon as he said that fifteen minutes later Don ran out of gas. So he had to hop in Max's car. Time passed and they came across a hoard of zombies. They tried to turn back to take a detour but they were cut off by the hoard. All of them started praying to God to somehow start a miracle. The hoard got closer and it seemed like the end of all hope. Zombies started to bang on the windows trying to break it open. Before they almost broke windows, a huge Chinese firecracker went off. Whoever it was could have been intentionally trying to save them or being a complete idiot. As soon as the zombies heard the ruckus, they went to the source of the noise. As soon as the coast was clear, the two cars sped off towards their destination. Ten minutes later they ran into another problem. After hitting several zombies with her car, Diana's car motor started to catch on fire.

She leaped out of the car leaving the GPS inside and the car exploded. "Oh no the GPS is gone. How are we supposed to get there now?" Max looked at an old map in his glove box and there was the CDC center on it. So Diana hopped into Max's car and they sped off again towards theirdestination. They later came across a group of lone survivors. When they approached Max they started trying to open his car. Max sped off like there was no tomorrow and didn't look back. Don in the back looked and saw the group being chased by a medium size group of zombies. Then, Max's car broke down. The group was close, only 300 yards to the CDC building! Max, Diana, and Don ran with branches they found near by and smacked any undead person who got in their way. They finally reached the building except, it was locked! Max thinking quick smashed the large branch against the glass window and entered with Diana and Don following. Then, a large hoard of zombies heard the shattering of glass and slowly followed. So the three rushed to the laboratory where other scientists died trying to solve the cause of the disease. Unfortunately, Don got bit by an undead and was doomed. They brought him with them since the disease takes total effect in 45-60 minutes. Max and the others rushed and finally made it to the laboratory. They looked at the research and turns out the virus wasn't a virus, it was a bacterial infection. So Max then remembered what his mom used to do when he got infections. She would make penicillin from mold. So he looked for some mold down in the materials area of the building. Soon, he injected it into Don. Within 15 minutes, Don was himself again. So then the trio made a towns worth of penicillin. They got a helicopter and spread it down at the infected. Later, everyone was saved and Beaver County was saved!

That same week, the three were awarded with the city to the town hall and were given $500,000 for saving an entire town. After that incident, Max, Diana, and Don remained friends for the rest of their lives. That is how these three people saved Beaver a County from a zombie apocalypse.

 **Make sure to visit his YouTube channel and leave a comment!** /channel/UCUsjbPfAv0qZPkNcmBEbZgQ


End file.
